In Loco Parentis (SVU)
Summary Carisi opens a police investigation when his niece reports a classmate for sexual assault and Stone learns there are no perfect witnesses when it comes to sex crimes. Plot The episode starts with Carisi's niece Mia testifying before Hudson University about a rape allegation against a boy named Ethan. The university ends up giving a guilty verdict, which angers the defendant and scares Mia. Mia tells Carisi and her mother about the incident and Carisi suggest going to the police and start a police report. After looking into the incident and witnesses, the squad finds another college student named Andy. When SVU first met him, he starts off by asking, "Did she say I raped her too?" With another possible rape suspect in their hands, Andy and his lawyer are interrogated in the precinct. Andy admits that he was in her room during the night of the assault, and that Mia told Andy that the assault was all her fault. With evidence suggesting that Mia is lying, the squad drops the case. Amanda and Fin break the news to Ethan and his parents, but Ethan's reputation is ruined beyond repair. Later, Carisi informs Mia and she tells him that she lied about the rape. It turns out that she only said she got raped because of her mother, and did not want to get the school or the police involved in the first place. Mia is guilt-stricken about the whole ordeal and invites Ethan to her dorm to apologize, but he ends up raping her instead. After calling her uncle about the rape, Carisi tells her that they are not going to inform the police about the false rape allegation. During trial, the first rape allegation comes up but to no avail. Ethan's lawyer is fined $2,000 for her questioning and behavior towards the victim. She then questions Carisi about the differences between the story Mia told about the false rape and the second rape allegation. He doesn't answer the questions, but then says that there was no first rape. The last witness shown is Ethan and he finally confesses to being with Mia and raping her for revenge. This leads to the jury finding him guilty for the rape. The episode ends with A.D.A. Stone and Benson discussing her son and the trial. Cast Main cast * Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. * Philip Winchester as A.D.A. Peter Stone Recurring cast *Susie Essman as Attorney Arlene Heller *Bjorn Thorstad as Attorney Mitch Jackson *John Rothman as Judge Edward Kofax Guest cast *Jason Liebman as Stuart Green *Rachel Finninger as Reneta Schaeffer *Tijuana Ricks as Dean Lisa Baldwin *Ryann Shane as Mia Morino *Rachel Bay Jones as Teresa Morino *Dominic Comperatore as Steven Hartley *Barbara Wengard as Jane Hartley *Sam Vartholomeos as Ethan "Eli" Hartley *Amanda Debraux as Hillary Baker *Zeus Taylor as Andy Reyburn *Jennice Fuentes as Susan Trask *Bob Zeszczak as Pedestrian *Steve Boghossian as Jury Foreperson *Richard R. Corapi as Juror References references Quotes quotes Background Information and Notes Category:SVU episodes